MIS OC S
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Estos son algunos de mis oc s que aparecerán en mis historias :)


Hola a mis pequeños lectores, bueno, esto es una pequeña(en realidad no se si sea pequeña pero… ok XD) lista de los oc´s que aparecerán en mis fic´s, como en: Enemigos o ¿¡Hermanos!?. Eeeen fin aquí esta la lista:

ARTEMIS:

Edad: 14 años.

Genero: Masculino.

Artemis es un joven demonio, es el enemigo mortal de Corey, pero gracias a Laney se vuelve uno de sus mejores amigos, el esta algo atraído por Laney, pero esta lo ve como solo un amigo mas *tos* Friendzone*tos*. El se cree el mas malo pero en realidad no lo es tanto, el es terco, gracioso, y suele ser el tipo de persona que le gusta pasársela haciendo bromas pesadas cuando puede(piensen que es como Marshall lee pero con una apariencia diferente)

Su pelo es color blanco con reflejos plateados, tiene ojos rojos como la sangre, colmillos, tes clara, camiseta negra sin mangas con las palabras en rojo "what the hell" unos jeans rasgados de mezclilla y tenis converse rojos con toques negros.

(cuando esta en forma demoniaca) tiene una estrella morada en la frente, alas, colmillos, unos pequeños cuernos negros y sus ojos raramente por naturaleza son rojos, su pelo se torna negro pero perduran los reflejos plateados.

CURIOSIDAD: Su nombre significa dios de la noche, ¿Qué curioso no?.

ALEX:

Edad: 14 años.

Genero: Masculino.

Alex es un viejo amigo de la infancia de Laney( antes de que ella se mudara a Pisceville), el se mudo en la casa de Laney gracias a que su mama lo avandono y cuando la señora Penn se entero le dijo que se fuera a su casa por que no podía estar solo. El es algo sentimental (y mas cuando recuerda a su madre), serio(en ocasiones), divertido, inteligente, hábil y según todas las chicas de su vieja escuela adorable :3.

El tiene un muy buen físico para su edad, tan alto como corey, flaco pero no tanto para decir que esta mal nutrido, su tes blanca, unos ojos verdes como el pasto, pelo desordenado, unas cuantas pecas en el puente de su nariz, camisa verde pasto mangas cortas, cuello de tortuga color verde lima, una chaqueta amarillo mostaza las mangas asta los codos, jeans rasgados de mezclilla y tenis converse rojos.

CURIOSIDAD: El casi no esta en casa de Laney por lo tanto Lenny no lo conoce.

MELISA:

Edad: 13 años.

Genero: Femenino.

Victima preferida: Charlotte.

Melisa es la típica chica que llega y arruina todo entre una pareja :´(, ella es una chica popular, ricachona, atractiva Para su edad y si le preguntaras lo que piensan (en caso de un chico):

CHICO: Ella es la chica mas tierna y dulce de todo el mundo no le haría daño a nadie OuO(-_- seeeh que dulce ¿no?, en cambio lo que diría una chica)

CHICA: ¡ESA HIJA DE SU PLAYA MADRE! ME ROBO A MI NOVIO EN 3 SEGUNDOS! ( O_o ¡chicas no dejen a sus novios solos!)

También es algo alocada, dulce, desorientada y ajena(cuando finge) ella en realidad, es celosa, malvada, envidiosa, se cree la gran cosa, agresiva, testaruda e inteligente de alguna manera.

Ella tiene pelo café claro con mechones rubios(el pelo le llega hasta la cadera), ojos color avellana, tes blanca, 4 pulseras de oro y de plata en cada mano, blusa rosa neón con mangas cortas color naranja neón, mini falda color mezclilla claro y botas blancas debajo de las rodillas.

CHARLOTTE:

Edad: 13 años.

Genero: Femenino.

Charlotte es una persona muy tímida, callada y seria. Eso no era a si hasta que conoció a Melisa, ella solo dijo algo que no le gusto y Melisa mando a unos tipos para que la golpearan. Antes de conocer a Melisa ella era alegre, le encantaba hablar y sonreía mucho, ella se la pasaba riendo cuando podía y la mayoría de las personas en la escuela la conocían, si no hasta que ella fue la victima preferida de Melisa, gracias a eso ya nadie se le acerca y hasta la obligo a cambiar de estilo, por que andale y le digas que no, mandara a un montón de tipos a que te golpeen.

Ella tiene un pelo color marrón obscuro con una mecha morada(su pelo es hasta los hombros) y algo desordenado suelto, tes blanca, ojos violetas con retoques rosados, para el maquillaje una sombra negra, una blusa sin mangas rosa y arriba una violeta manga corta morada con la palabra "stop" escrita en letras negras, un cinturón negro con picos plateados, una pulsera negra, shorts de mezclilla, y botines negros. 

Y esos son todos mis oc´s por el momento :D debo de decir que son poquitos pero son los únicos que necesitare por el momento :) solo debo decir:

YO: ¡Gracias a todos por venir!

-adentro de la Groj se escucha un-

KIN: UUUUH! Te robo la frase-dice con burla-

-ALEX


End file.
